


14 Days

by Sara1991



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Christmas, Deals, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Ritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Seeing as I was unable to complete this by/before Christmas, I will be changing the title to “14 Days.”I still want it to be Christmas themed, but now I won’t have to rush it. I can take my time.So, yes, I will be continuing this—it’s just going to take me a while.Tohru is now nineteen & has been living with the Sohma family for a little over four years now. Tohru & the family entered into an agreement to where Tohru could never leave the family a six months ago—and now it’s nearly Christmas. Six months later & the agreement will be set in stone within fourteen days. Everyone except for Kisa & Hiro will have a sexual chapterI DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I COME UP WITH & CREATE!
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Akito, Honda Tohru/Sohma Ayame, Honda Tohru/Sohma Hatori, Honda Tohru/Sohma Hatsuharu, Honda Tohru/Sohma Hiro (Brother-Sister), Honda Tohru/Sohma Kagura, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kisa (Sisters), Honda Tohru/Sohma Kureno, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Momiji, Honda Tohru/Sohma Rin, Honda Tohru/Sohma Ritsu, Honda Tohru/Sohma Shigure, Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	14 Days

Tohru was sleeping, Kyo was at the dojo, talking with Kazuma while everyone else was doing their own things.

“So what’s the plan for the next few days?” Kazuma asked, looking at Kyo.

“Not much. We have a family meeting thing tonight to discuss everything.” Kyo mumbled as they sat around the table.

“You mean the order?” Kazuma asked, looking at Kyo.

“I wish you wouldn’t say it like that.” Kyo mumbled.

“It’s the truth, isn’t it?” Kazuma asked, looking at Kyo.

“Yes… But still…” Kyo started but quickly shut his mouth.

“If you didn’t want this, why didn’t you say something—or try to stop it from happening?” Kazuma asked, looking at Kyo.

“Because I know Tohru is a big part of this family. I know she wants this; she wants to be part of this family. I just don’t get why she has to belong to _entire_ family. I don’t understand why it can’t just be me and her. I know they poisoned her somehow. _My_ Tohru would never have agreed to this.” Kyo complained.

“Your Tohru?” Kazuma asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes; _my_ Tohru.” Kyo replied.

“Why did all of you go into this agreement in the first place?” Kazuma asked, looking at his son.

“Because we all love her. But no one loves her as much as I do.” Kyo replied.

“Why did you go into this agreement?” Kazuma sternly asked.

“I just wanted her to forget.” Kyo mumbled.

“Forget what? That you cheated on her?” Rin asked, walking in.

“You keep your mouth shut!” Kyo snapped.

“You’re the one who hurt her by sleeping with her best friend—both of them.” Rin retorted.

“What the fuck do you know?!” Kyo snapped.

“I know enough. I know that you sleeping with Arisa and Saki—at the same time sent Tohru running. It took months to find and get her back. I’m really kind of surprised you’re even part of this deal.” Rin stated, looking directly into Kyo’s soul.

“Fuck you too, Bitch.” Kyo snapped.

“Now, that’s enough. What happened to the two friends?” Kazuma stopped them before anything more could be done or said before asking.

“I don’t know…” Kyo mumbled.

“Neither do I. None of us do.” Rin replied.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Kyo rudely asked.

“To pick your sorry ass up. We’re about to have _the_ discussion. So, get your sorry ass up, and let’s get going.” Rin answered, glaring at Kyo.

“Fine…” Kyo growled, standing up.

“Good luck.” Kazuma spoke with his usual, polite smile. However, deep down, he was incredibly disappointed.

There’s no doubt in his mind that Kazuma will always love and care for Kyo, but he really messed up this time.

** Twenty Minutes Later:  **

Everyone was in the main house, seated in a circle, discussing everything and how things were going.

They were going over the final steps to the deal they made.

They were going over the order of how Tohru would be taken.

“So, how is this all going to go down? What did this all-powerful demon or whatever have to say?” Haru asked, looking at Akito, who was told she would receive all the answers.

“Bring her in.” Akito calmly instructed.

After a few seconds, Tohru appeared in the center of the circle, encased in some kind of bubble.

“As we all know, Tohru has been put into a deep sleep and will not wake until the ritual starts—tomorrow. She will not remember anything. She will not remember Kyo cheating on her. She will not remember either Arisa Uotani or Saki Hanajima. She will know who each and everyone of us, but she will not remember what we do to her the next day. From what I understand—with the exception of us girls, Tohru will lose her virginity to each and every one of you guys.” Akito explained.

“How the hell does that work? You can only lose your virginity once!” Kyo snapped.

“Shut up, you damn cat! This is your fault to begin with!” Yuki snapped right back.

“That’s enough! If you hadn’t so rudely interrupted me, I would’ve explained it. This entity who has made this deal with our family can regenerate a girls virginity. So, Tohru will lose her virginity to one of you men (except for Hiro), you’ll cuddle, she’ll fall asleep and everything will start over, and she won’t remember any of it. After everyone has had their turn, Tohru will remember some things, but not all. The guy she remembers taking her virginity is the one she’s closest to and will be meant to be with; she will also have his babies. She may or may not have others’ babies; that is not known at this moment. The entity has also mentioned that it may make all but the one she feels closet to forget all about this as well. We’ll just have to wait and see. We will have a definitive answer on Christmas morning and then the next day we will either all remember—or we will all forget. Either way, Tohru will always be part of this family and will never be able to leave ever again.” Akito finished explaining.

“Ok… Do you know the order?” Everyone asked, looking at Akito.

“And what of Hiro and Kisa? Aren’t they a little young to be having sex yet?” Hatori seriously asked.

“Yes. For Kisa and Hiro: they will not have to have sex with Tohru. All they have to do is spend up to three hours with her, doing whatever they all want. Also, when it is your day, it’s your day—and it’s only one a day. Tohru, with how weak she is right now, she can only handle one of us a day. Now for the order:”

  * Me
  * Rin
  * Kagura
  * Kisa
  * Kyo
  * Yuki
  * Haru
  * Momiji
  * Hiro
  * Shigure
  * Ayame
  * Hatori
  * Ritsu
  * Kureno



“Do you all understand?” Akito sternly asked after explaining the order.

“Yes.” Everyone replied.

“Good. Go and wait for your day. Tohru will be fine and will be awake tomorrow.” Akito calmly instructed, sending everyone away for the rest of the day…


End file.
